World Travel Airways
''WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES'' '''''WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES'' '''was founded on 22 August 1956 in '''New York City (USA). ''' '''''FACTS OF WORLD TRAVEL AIRLINES''''' *IATA-CODE : WT *ICAO-CODE : WTA *Callsign : World Travel *Frequentflyer program : WORLD Miles *Alliance : No *Subsidaries : No *Headquarters : Newark (KEWR / EWR) *Company Slogan : Discover (y)our WORLD. ::::::::::::: ''''' ''FLEET :'' ''INTERCONTINENTAL HUBS'' CONTINENTAL HUBS *Focus Cities: World Travel Airlines flies to many focus cities all over the world, there is nearly no country without WT Connection. *Service: WTA is known for its friendly staff, but nevertheless they are still offering free luggage (1 piece of luggage with max. 23 Kgs.) and catering on their flights. On short flights a snack including softdrink and coffea or tea and on long-haul flights someone can choose from two menus. From 01 November 2012, there will be a new system when booking a flight with World Travel Airlines. Already set will be the new World Classic Package, which includes Catering, Luggage and seat reservation. If you book the flight without the World Classic Package, you receive a 15.- € discount on the oneway fare by choosing the World Base Tarif. Go and return the Price will be reduced to a 29.- € discount. Anyway someone will get a fixed seat in the Aircraft, but can only carry handluggage till 8 Kgs. and dimensions of maximum 55x40x20 cm. The idea of the new system is, to be more competitive against the low cost airlines. So the client can choose what he prefers. Also including the World Classic Package, our prices remain in best value for money. The new Classic Package will only be offered on flights till a distance of 1000 Miles. After, it will all remain as usual. The turnaround times of the 737/A 321 Fleet on short flights, should be as in the low cost business not more than 20 till 25 Minutes. *At the end World Travel Airlines wants to stay a solid and honest Airline, that´s what made them successful. And even if WTA is not the first choice for business passengers, they have more and more regular guests, who would rather pay a cheap price and do not need the large luxus. *World Travel is more established on privat traveling and only their B 747 Fleet has a kind of Business Class, which is called at WTA - WORLD Wide Class. The Economy Class is just called WORLD Traveller Class. *Safety: World Travel Airlines till today never had to complain a loss of an aircraft with death follow. * ''SOCIAL COMMITMENT OF WTA : '' *They fly for free supplies or donations in poor regions of the world. *They offer special fares for the ethnic traffic up to 50 % discount from the normal tarif. If anyone can prove that the last five years couldn´t visit his homecountry because of a low income, he gets a go and return flight to every place in the world for only 529.- € on the long-haul flights, including connection flights. One must prove that with the passport stamps and payslips. The Ticket can also be payed through a 0 % interest credit. But has to be payed before. Someone can pay for example in advance in twelve month rates.